Daniel Molloy
"An American male of about twenty who enters the narrative when he “interviews” Louis de Pointe du Lac about his life as a vampire, resulting in the publication of Interview with the Vampire in 1976. He is brought into the Blood by Armand in 1985, some nine years later."''Prince Lestat'', Appendix 1. "The nameless “boy” interviewer in Interview with the Vampire. Brought into the Blood by Armand in The Queen of the Damned. Also appears in Blood and Gold living with Marius. Also in Prince Lestat."Prince Lestat and the Realms of Atlantis, Appendix 1. Daniel Molloy first appeared in the novel Interview with the Vampire. He later appears in The Queen of the Damned and makes brief appearances in The Vampire Armand, Blood and Gold ''and ''Prince Lestat. Biography ''Interview with the Vampire'' Daniel is the young, unnamed "boy reporter" who interviewed Louis de Pointe du Lac in Interview with the Vampire. He is described as a tall, slender young man with ashen blond hair, violet eyes and 'a student's face'. After interviewing Louis and his refusal to make him a vampire, he becomes obsessed with finding Lestat de Lioncourt and leaves San Francisco for New Orleans to search for him. He does not find Lestat but finds his watch and the vampire Armand in Lestat's house. Armand becomes fascinated with Daniel and pursues him around the world for approximately four years before they begin a relationship as lovers for another eight years. Mortal Daniel is given a small vial of Armand's blood to wear around his neck as protection from other vampires, who would sense the power in it. Together they traveled and spent time in England, New York City, and finally settled off the coast of Florida on an island resort that Armand dubbed "Night Island". Daniel however, is despondent. He desires more than anything to become a vampire and Armand holds out from doing so for a long time. Daniel continues to hunger for immortality which Armand persistently refuses. The dichotomy of the two switching between the role of the dominant and submissive partner adds a sado-masochistic undertone to their relationship. Armand needs Daniel as a teacher and guide in the modern world, whereas Daniel needs Armand to avoid self-destructing whenever he attempts to leave him, leaving them trapped in a game where neither is truly master or slave. ''The Vampire Lestat'' Daniel does not appear in The Vampire Lestat but returns and is named in The Queen of the Damned. Ultimately, it becomes clear to Armand that Daniel is truly dying, in part from extensive alcohol abuse. Against his better judgment, Armand performs the Dark Trick, making Daniel an immortal vampire on their private jet, just before Lestat's San Francisco concert. The Queen of the Damned Shortly after the events in The Queen of the Damned, Daniel leaves Armand. Having disrupted the cycle of master/slave by receiving what he wanted, the pair can no longer stand one another. It is not known what happened to Daniel after the separation. In The Vampire Armand. Armand states that he made Daniel a vampire out of loneliness, and because Daniel was dying. Armand believes a vampire will inevitably come to hate its creator, so he knew in making Daniel immortal that he was setting into motion the end of their relationship. ''The Vampire Armand'' At the time of The Vampire Armand, Armand knows that Daniel is alive, wandering, and powerful enough to survive on his own. Armand knows that by making Daniel a vampire he turned his romanticism of the morbid into something far darker and more dangerous, but he does not seem at this time to know that Daniel is going mad. ''Blood and Gold'' Daniel emerges again in'' Blood and Gold in the care of Marius. Here he seems to have lost his mind and is obsessed with making toy cities. However, Marius says that his faculties will be restored to him in time. ''Prince Lestat In Prince Lestat it is revealed that Daniel continues to live with Marius, though his sanity has now been returned to him. Despite his sanity having seemingly returned, he seems to be indifferent to danger. Having survived his madness, Marius believes him to be wise beyond his years in the Blood. Daniel is described as a 'disciplined hunter', 'master of the Little Drink in a crowd', and 'a slayer of the evildoer only' by Marius. Marius is also shown to be very protective of Daniel, who seems to trust him completely, though Daniel did have the desire to go back to the others: Armand, Louis, Benji and Sybelle. Later, Armand and Daniel went out hunting together. With that is shown that despite their rough separation, they are still able to spend time together. They get back together in Realms of Atlantis. Prince Lestat and the Realms of Atlantis Daniel is briefly mentioned in Prince Lestat and the Realms of Atlantis. Here is it said that Marius was alone once again after having lost Daniel, his longtime companion, to Armand again. Image Gallery Category:Characters in Interview with the Vampire Category:Characters in The Queen of the Damned Category:Vampires Category:Characters in The Vampire Armand Category:Characters in Blood and Gold Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in Prince Lestat